The Mask
by SDJkfsd
Summary: Each day, Naruto has the caution to put on an indestructible armor. Or so he thought. What happens when that "armor" finally breaks? Yaoi! Still deciding on pairing.


**Well, I decided to start a new story other than 'The Remedy.' This is an ANGST, I might add romance later, depending what pair /Naruto people want. I want it to be YAOI, so no "NaruHina, NaruSaku, NaruTema, NaruTen," etc. So vote! Don't like yaoi and have the urge to flame? Go fuck yourself and your mom then I'll listen to your attempts to discourage me!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the mere age of six, a blond boy enrolled at a school academy. No, this was not any normal academy, for this was a ninja academy, where children trained to become a full-fledged ninja as genin. This blond boy was an orphan, being that his parents died by a nine-tailed fox-demon which was sealed inside of the said blonde. Throughout the years, the blonde tried to perservere, putting on his strong, humorous face. In reality, this blonde was desperate for compassion. He grew to the age of 12, became stronger, gained new friends, gained more respect. Every year he was a loner, celebrating his birthday to himself. After all, who would celebrate a demon's birth?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto bit his lower lip. Today was his birthday, and hopefully everyone would throw a party for him, or at least wish him a happy one.

"Yosh, dattebayo," Naruto muttered to himself as he walked to the training grounds. "Today is the day." "Naruto, you baka! You're late!" Sakura yelled as he walked over to them, "Kakashi-sensei is here already, too!" To anyone, this may not mean anything, but Kakashi was always at least 2 hours late.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said, rubbing his head, "I got held up by something." "Held up by what, dobe?" Sasuke said, hands in his pockets, "There's nothing good about today." The sky was filled with clouds, Sasuke had already lost his gel for his hair so his hair was down, and he already tripped in at least ten puddles and had mud all over his back.

Naruto's face darkened, '_No, they didn't forget, they must be planning a surprise party,' _Naruto thought, trying to comfort himself, '_Yosh! That's right! Kakashi-sensei is going to announce we have a D-ranked mission about cleaning a house, and everyone's going to be there!' _

At that moment, Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, I'm going to make an announcement." '_Ha! I knew it,' _Naruto thought triumphantly. "We have a D-ranked mission to clean up a house." At that moment Naruto did a little dance and pumped his arms in the air. "Yata! Let's go Team 7!" Naruto said, ecstatic. "March!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto led the path to the house. '_I wonder what he's so happy about: it's just a stupid house to clean up,'_ the two teammates and jounin thought at the same time.

"We're here, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, slamming open the door. Inside were thousands of book piles thrown across the room as if someone spent their free time collecting books and putting them in the room. At least six shelves were toppled over, and the furniture in the room were torn

. '_Yosh, they're all hiding!' _Naruto eagerly peered around the room, expecting a, '_Happy Birthday' _shout. Kakashi handed all three teammates a plastic bag. "Start cleaning all of this mess up, it's going to take you at least until evening, and that's with cleaning with jutsus." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto's face fell. "S-so there's nothing in the house," Naruto said, a glint of hope in his voice. "No, just gathering dust, now clean it up!" Kakashi said, not noticing the disappointment and despair in Naruto's face.

"Hn, dobe, what were you expecting anyways?" Sasuke sneered, oblivious to Naruto's expressions too, "A party?" Naruto took the measure to put a fake mask on. "No teme! I wasn't expecting anything!"

Sakura's face contorted into rage and punched Naruto in the face, "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that baka!" Noone noticed that a tear dropped on a floor as Naruto covered his face.

"B-but Sakura-c-chan!" Naruto hiccuped, "He-" "I don't care what he did!" Sakura scolded. "Are you guys going to argue all day or will someone else pick all this mess up?" Kakashi said emotionlessly reading his Icha-Icha Paradise. Putting on a fake grin and wiping his tears, Naruto said, "You can count on us Kakashi-sensei!" The 3 teammates started picking up the books, and Sasuke and Sakura continued to throw insults at Naruto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anyways, I have to go now," Naruto said hastily after they fixed the furniture, picked up the books, and turned the shelves over. "Erm... training to do," Naruto said vaguely.

"Go dobe, leave the rest to us, you were probably going to mess up anyways," Sasuke muttered. "What Sasuke said!" Sakura said, nodding in agreement. "O-Okay, bye teme, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he ran out the door. The two teammates had never noticed Naruto's desperate sobs as he attempted to run down the street.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The only reason it's short is because I'm still trying to figure out what pairing to do! Now, did you like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Make your voice be heard! REVIEW!**


End file.
